1. Field
The following description relates to a super-regenerative receiving apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A super-regenerative receiver (SRR) has a receiving sensitivity, and may be implemented readily at a low cost. The SRR may be applied to a wide range of fields, for example, remote control toys, information systems, and monitoring devices.
The SRR detects a signal based on a start-up time of an oscillator. The start-up time of the oscillator varies depending on a frequency and an intensity of a signal received by an antenna. The oscillator may oscillate very slowly due to thermal noise even though an input signal is not provided.
Conventional SRRs may be classified into two types, a general SRR that samples an input signal more than twice, and a synchronous SRR that samples an input signal once.